


All's Wells That Ends Wells - <Wedding Gift> (3)

by awaycatwogua



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 00:16:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11368617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awaycatwogua/pseuds/awaycatwogua
Summary: Wedding Gift!





	All's Wells That Ends Wells -  (3)

把最后一个盘子擦干放进橱柜里的时候，Harry好笑地感觉到身后缠上来的两条光裸手臂。  
毫无阻隔的，带着HR独特的力道和体温，还有耳后的舔吮。  
“Harrrrrrrrrrrr.”HR怨念的控诉带着情色的热度。

“你这新婚礼物也太他妈大了。”

 

婚礼宴会一直持续到晚上十点。  
朋友们找着各种蹩脚的借口遁走，提议要过新婚电影夜的Cisco被Gypsy拎着耳朵乖乖负责当传送门，然后如愿得到了一个被捏得脸都变形的亲亲。Jesse悄悄拍了张照片发给HR，上面那个丑得要命的加菲猫涂鸦绝对是Wally的手笔。HR捧着手机在沙发里笑得颠三倒四，然后得到了新婚丈夫的一记毛巾抽打。  
“脏死了。”Harry嫌弃地抽抽鼻子，“做个菜就像核爆厨房的小说家先生。我去洗碗，你赶紧去洗澡，然后滚出来拆你的新婚礼物。”  
“Harry你给我准备了新婚礼物？”HR一骨碌地从沙发上爬起来，光着脚踩在扶手上，然后又得到了一记毛巾抽打。他傻笑着把自己扒光滚进浴室，把脏衣服全扔进洗衣篮里，想着等明天早上再来一起洗吧，今晚可是新婚夜新婚夜，伟大的HR Wells绝对有权力放个假！

当HR洗好澡出来，发现Harry还没洗好碗的时候，其实是有点疑惑的。  
平时Harry洗碗手脚可快了——因为他根本就不喜欢手洗，Star Lab研发的家用洗碗机非常好使，还带自动烘干功——  
HR机械地转过身，左脚左脚右脚右脚，几乎是连滚带爬地悄悄上楼，速度又洗了个澡——天地良心绝对只是洗澡！  
带着一身热腾腾的水汽，假装自己只是刚刚洗好澡出来，HR悄悄地晃进厨房。  
Harry正在慢条斯理地擦干最后一个盘子。  
穿着HR平时最常穿的那条糖果猫咪围裙。  
一丝不挂地，穿着HR最喜欢的围裙。

“唔……”  
Harry几乎说不出话，嘴里叼着那带着薄茧的灵巧手指，又舍不得狠狠咬下去，只能含吮着，在那些略微粗糙的薄茧上磨牙，来不及吞咽的口水顺着下巴和手腕丝丝连连地滑落，被身后正压着他狠操的男人俯身舔舐着，在修长的脖颈上留下蜜桃色的吻痕和齿痕。  
他被HR压在流理台边，上半身趴在冰凉的瓷砖上，双手被那个白痴怪力男单手束缚在后腰间，屁股高高翘起，羞耻的姿势让他脸颊发烫。  
这个恶趣味的混蛋还自带了润滑剂！鬼信他是刚洗好澡！

“R……啊…………………………”  
胸口的汗水顺着毛发滴落在Harry光裸的背脊上，顺着后高前低的美妙曲线一路滑到后颈。身下的新婚丈夫喘息着，滚烫的脸颊和湿漉漉的蓝眼睛带着力竭的红痕，HR两个简单的字母，在自己兴风作浪的手指间被含糊成R的单字母发音，像是每次过度高潮到快昏过去时，喉咙沙哑的Harry迷迷糊糊的呢喃。  
被自己操得一塌糊涂的Harry，让HR几乎移不开眼睛。

“R……摸……摸摸我……”  
“抱……抱歉，Harr，”Harry抽搐的后穴让HR也没他自己想象的这么游刃有余，“腾不出手啊。”  
混蛋！！！！  
HR甚至故意没有解开他的围裙，糖果猫咪的刺绣反面和围裙的白色棉布此刻显得格外粗糙，更要命的是HR向来没什么节奏感的抽插，让围裙的下摆飘过来又荡过去，时而轻吻着Harry亟待发泄的前端，时而又贴在那淌满前液的阴茎上摩擦，然后又被身后恶趣味的男人一顿狠操，让围裙重新垂落下去。  
Harry气得要命，几乎想要把嘴里那灵巧的手指咬断了算了。  
“Harr……”HR几乎也已经到了极限，“我……我想……”  
Harry泄愤一般，用舌头推开那些带着薄茧的手指。

汗湿着赤裸身体，只穿着一件围裙的，他的新婚丈夫，扭过头亲吻着他淌着汗水的喉结。早上准备婚礼前刚刮净的胡须又冒出了少许青色，有些扎人的触感伴着恼怒的舔吻和啃咬，还有那些要人命的，带着熟悉高热的呢喃。  
“R……求你，求你，我想要……想要……想要被你操射，想要你射在我里面，想要你之后清理的时候在浴缸里再狠狠操我一次，让我射在……让我射在这里，让我射在浴缸里，你整晚都不许碰我……不许碰我前面，只许……只允许你狠狠操我……只允许你用后面让我高潮。”  
“然后我要在我的床上骑你，骑到我什么都射不出来，骑到你什么都射不出来……伟大的HR Wells，只能在床上，被你的新婚丈夫骑到求饶！妈的！”

 

和HR一起高潮是种奇妙的体验。  
Harry享受着HR高潮时的抽搐和收紧的肌肉，享受着HR沉醉在快感里的湿漉漉蓝色眼睛，以及后穴里那熟悉的脉搏，和自己同步高潮的余韵，像是两颗同步搏动的心脏，合二为一。

他微笑着，在他亲爱的新婚丈夫唇上留下一个缠绵的吻。

 

 

“我稍后会为刚才说的话付出代价的，是吗？”  
“我以为我才是干体力活的那个呢，Harr。”

“………………把洗衣篮拿来，我要烧了那件该死的糖果猫咪围裙。”  
“才不要，那是我的新婚礼物！我要一直收藏的！”  
“……我已经开始后悔了。”  
“我会做到你没力气后悔的，Harrrrrrrrrr~”  
“噢，该死。”

 

\- The End -


End file.
